ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Neck
The neck is a part of the body found on humanoids, used for supporting the head. Those who had their neck injured wore a neck brace. ( ) A necklace was a jewelry accessory worn on the neck. ( ; ; ) The Vulcan nerve pinch was sometimes called the "Vulcan neck pinch" by Humans. ( ) The servo mechanisms found in Soong-type androids' necks were designed to approximate Human movement. ( ) One of the many changes to a Human body from hyper-evolution was the loss of a neck and vestigial organs. ( ) s]] The Hunters of the Gamma Quadrant used a neck manacle on the Tosk to humiliate them if they were ever captured alive and brought back to their homeworld. ( ) A blow to the neck from an opponent in a boxing match will collapse the carotid artery and stop the flow of blood to the brain. ( ) Neelix's neck became sore if he did not sleep on pillows that were specific to him. ( ) In 2063, Lieutenant Commander Data broke the neck of a Borg drone outside engineering on the who nearly assimilated Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) In 2151, Klaang knocked out a Suliban by grabbing him by the neck and violently punching him while on the Suliban helix. ( ) The same year, Ensign Travis Mayweather complained about his neck being sore after falling asleep in a cave located on a Class M planet later known as Archer IV. ( ) Charles Tucker III referred to the ''Khavorta'' posture as "that neck thing" to T'Pol in 2153. ( ) In 2254, Captain Christopher Pike told the The Keeper to stop with all the illusions and let him and his crew leave Talos IV or he would break its neck. ( ) In 2258 of an alternate reality, grabbed by his neck and attempted to strangle him after Kirk provoked Spock by telling him that he never loved his mother , as he showed no emotion for her death by the hand of Nero. Spock afterward released his grip on Kirk's neck after his father persuaded him to control himself. ( ) In 2267, Trelane, acting as a judge sentenced Captain James T. Kirk to death on Gothos telling him "You will hang by the neck Captain, until you are dead, dead, dead!" ( ) Later that same year, Khan Noonien Singh incapacitated Lieutenant Kyle in the 's transporter room by applying a considerable amount of force to Kyle's neck with his hands. ( ) In 2268, an officer on the suffering from violent paranoia due to the Defiant being trapped in interphase killed the captain of that ship by breaking his neck. ( ; ) In 2293, Captain Spock theorized that whomever assassinated Chancellor Gorkon would be unable to dispose of their incriminating gravity boots on the ''Enterprise''-A without drawing suspicion. Spock told Valeris that the boots would cling to the killer's necks like a pair of Tiberian bats. ( ) Chakotay's mother used to repeatedly get a sore neck, which, as a young boy, he used to massage. ( ) In 2367, William T. Riker told Jean-Luc Riker, his son in an illusion created by Barash, that he would be break his neck eventually if he continued to play parrises squares. ( ) In 2368, a Ux-Mal criminal possessing Data's body held up Captain Picard by his neck and threatened to kill him unless a plasma shock in Ten Forward was deactivated. ( ) Later that year, Lieutenant Worf's neck and spinal cord were severely damaged due to a heavy cargo container falling on him. He temporarily lost the ability to walk, but was able to regain all of his mobility due to a medical breakthrough by Dr. Toby Russell. ( ) At Starfleet Academy, after Cadet Nicholas Locarno asked Wesley Crusher to resign, Crusher replied in response, "You'd let me throw my career away just to save your neck?" ( ) In 2369, Zayra, the leader of a Bajoran mob accusing Odo of murdering Ibudan, yelled out to them, "How do you get a rope around the neck of a shapeshifter?" ( ) Later that year, Captain Picard took out Devor with what appeared to be a Vulcan neck pinch. ( ) Odo had performed a technique called the Cardassian neck trick while he was on Terok Nor during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor to the amazement of the Cardassians. His mysterious Cardassian informant asked him in 2371 if he still performed it, to which Odo replied, "No." ( ) In 2372, Seska injected a needle through the back of Commander Chakotay's neck to obtain his DNA. ( ) Later that year, Captain Kathryn Janeway's neck was injured after being shot by Mokra guards on the Mokra homeworld during an attempt to obtain tellerium. ( ) Later on, Vedek Porta murdered Imutta by pushing him off the second level of Deep Space 9's promenade. The impact of Imutta's body hitting the floor broke his neck, which led to his death. Porta killed Imutta because of his D'jarra caste, which had been reintroduced to Bajor by Akorem Laan. ( ) In 2373, Miles O'Brien rubbed Kira Nerys' neck to relax her during the time she was staying with the O'Brien family in their quarters on Deep Space 9 while carrying Miles and Keiko O'Brien's child, Kirayoshi. ( ) Later that year, Constable Odo asked Jadzia Dax if she hurt her neck after having a night of intimate relations with Worf. ( ) Later in 2373, a macrovirus infected the crew of the . After the host of the macrovirus was infected, they began to have a fever and fell unconscious. Eventually, the macrovirus hatched though the skin by flying out of their occupant's neck. ( ) Later, O'Brien's neck began to get sore after holding his son Kirayoshi for many hours. ( ) In 2374, Jack threatened to snap Sarina Douglas' neck if Julian Bashir didn't call Miles O'Brien right away to fix a slight ringing, which was extremely annoying to Jack, as well as Patrick, Lauren and Douglas. It was caused by the plasma flow being out of sync. ( ) Later that year, The Doctor asked the EMH Mark II to stop breathing down his neck while he was trying to pilot the during a Romulan attack. The EMH replied that his breathing was only a simulation, to which The Doctor replied "so is my neck, stop it anyway!" ( ) Later on, Worf killed a Jem'Hadar soldier by breaking his neck after he and a group of Jem'Hadar located both himself and his wife Jadzia Dax while they were on a mission to the jungle planet Soukara to find Dominion informant Lasaran. ( ) In 2375, Counselor Deanna Troi playfully stroked Commander William T. Riker's neck while they were in the Enterprise-E's library researching the Son'a. ( ) Later that year, Worf killed the seventh clone of Weyoun on Cardassia by violently twisting his neck. ( ) In 2376, after being turned into a cow by Tom Paris as part of a prank on Harry Kim in Voyager s holodeck, Maggie O'Halloran told Seamus and Milo after being returned to Human form that she remembered having a bell around her neck. ( ) External link * Category:Anatomy